


I Never Sang for My Legal Guardian

by Ellie226



Series: Boy's Friend Meets World [3]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Discipline, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: What if Chet hadn't shown back up in the season 3 episode "I Never Sang for My Legal Guardian"? What if Jon had to deal with Shawn's acting out rather than simply letting the boy leave?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. I just got a new job, and I'm still adjusting to it. I'm sneaking in with a teeny, tiny, not age play, update this week.

“I’m just tired of feeling like a guest wherever I go,” the boy explained quietly.

All of the frustration and anger that Jon had been feeling since he got the call from Shawn sitting at the police station just disappeared at the sad little statement by the boy.

“I know,” he acknowledged, feeling genuine pity at that point. 

His childhood hadn’t been easy. His parents were emotionally distant, and they had no interest in knowing their son or accepting him for who he was. Regardless of their emotional absence in his life, they were physically there, and if they weren’t, there was at least a nanny or a housekeeper. Jon had never felt like some charity case dropped off at someone’s doorstep whenever they got busy.

That pity overrode the part of Jon’s brain that was telling him that what Shawn had done was a big deal, and he couldn’t simply let it go, and he decided that tonight was not the night to discuss Shawn’s stupid decision to take his bike.

The equally stupid decision to just let it go and give Shawn time to talk about how he was feeling was one that Jon deeply regretted when he found himself coming home to an empty apartment two days later, a note from Shawn on the counter explaining he’d decided to stay with relatives so he wasn’t in the way anymore.

Jon had in no way meant that Shawn was in the way. That wasn’t how he felt. Yes, it had been an adjustment, but Jon only said that to explain why he kept making mistakes, not to mean that he didn’t want Shawn. 

Regardless, the teen had vanished, and Jon decided to give him a day or two to calm down. There was no point to going around the trailer park, asking if anyone knew where he was if they were only going to pretend to not know who he was even talking about.

Not looking for the kid was just another decision to regret that evening when he got the call from the police station, with Shawn explaining that he’d been picked up for loitering and vagrancy in the park, his place with his family not working out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon picks Shawn up from the police station, and they have a talk before they have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I started this series 14 months ago. Do I binge watch this series every summer? Is that my thing?

“Hey, I’m here to pick up my kid,” Jon explained to the desk sergeant, relieved that no one required any legal proof that he had a right to Shawn. Given that this was not his first trip to a police station to pick Shawn up, Jon resolved to himself that he would file the guardianship paperwork on Monday. Sooner or later, his luck with cops not asking questions was going to run out, and that would be bad.

Directed to the boy who looked pretty dejected, Jon sat beside him and knocked his shoulder against the teen’s, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Shawn replied, not making eye contact as he pulled his feet up onto the chair.

“Let’s go home,” Turner offered.

“Don’t have one,” Shawn shrugged, looking up briefly before he averted tear-bright eyes. 

“Yeah, kid,” Turner said, “you do. With me. Come on.”

The man stood up, offering his hand to Shawn. Once he had him on his feet, Jon slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled the teen in tightly to his side, murmuring, “You’re going to get very acquainted with our home because you’re about to be grounded to it for several weeks.”

Shawn tried, “You’re not my dad.”

“Still not trying to be,” Turner replied, guiding the boy out to his bike. 

On the drive home, Turner thought. A lot. After the incident with Feeny’s cottage, they’d had a long conversation about discipline, and he’d promised Shawn that he’d never use more than a brush, but given the teen’s increasing police involvement, it seemed like a stronger message was needed that Turner wasn’t going to put up with Shawn putting himself in danger. 

Normally, he’d talk it through with Alan, but Shawn had gotten into this problem on his own. As much as Jon appreciated the other man’s expertise, he also didn’t want to have to run to him for everything. And although Jon recognized that he’d screwed up by not doing anything a couple of nights ago, he thought he knew what he was doing now.

As soon as they walked through the apartment door, Turner steered Shawn toward the couch by both shoulders, settling himself on the coffee table across from him so he could make eye contact.

“What are the rules, Shawn?” he asked, taking care to sound as absolutely calm as possible. He wasn’t mad anymore, but Shawn tended to interpret even the slightest hint of impatience as rage in these situations.

Shawn shrugged, and Turner leaned forward resting his hands on the boy’s knees, “This isn’t going away, what are the rules?”

“I’m sorry,” Shawn said, trying to pull away.

“Good,” Turner told him, not letting him up from the couch. “Now tell me what the rules are.”

Shawn stayed silent, and Turner forced himself to mirror the teen, silently counting in his head. He would have to wait him out. 

It look a long time. Turner had counted to 8791 before Shawn slowly began repeating the rules, “Tell you where I am. Keep my curfew. Do my homework and go to school. Don’t lie. Don’t invite people over when you aren’t home.”

“And,” Turner gently prompted, knowing that there was no way Shawn had forgotten the last rule, the most important rule.

Shawn sighed, “Don’t do anything dangerous. But I only broke like one of the rules because I missed school but only two days.”

“And why didn’t you go?”

Shawn did not want to answer that. They both knew why. If he’d gone to school, Turner would have known where he was, and he probably would have made him come home. 

This time, Turner took pity on the boy, “Worried I was going to drag your butt home?”

“This isn’t my home,’ Shawn pointed out.

“Yeah, kid,” Turner replied, “it is. It has been for a while. And I may not be your dad, but I am basically your parent, and we had some pretty simple rules that we both agreed on.”

“I never-”

“Shawn, can you honestly tell me that any of those rules are unreasonable?” Turner asked, knowing that he was about to get an argument about whether Shawn had actually agreed. An argument that Shawn kind of had a point about, but Turner wasn’t going to be dragged into that conversation. 

When Shawn didn’t say anything, Turner asked, “Which ones did you break, Shawn? I want you to really think about that before you try any BS about only skipping school.”

“That’s all I did,” Shawn argued.

“I can sit here all night,” Turner replied, smirking at the kid. “And when you decide to cooperate, you’re going to end up getting spanked. Your choice how long this takes.”

Shawn’s leg started to jiggle nervously at that pronouncement, but Turner didn’t try to soothe him this time. Shawn knew how to end this, and Jon wanted at least a little cooperation from the kid. 

It took another several thousand seconds before Shawn said, “I guess sleeping in the park wasn’t the safest thing I could have done.”

“Probably not,” Jon agreed “Not to mention getting picked up by the cops.”

“That isn’t a rule,” Shawn argued.

“I’d put criminal activity and police involvement in the general category of dangerous behavior. And I know we covered how I felt about your breaking the law after you broke into Feeny’s cottage.”

“We didn’t break in to Feeny’s cottage,” Shawn replied. “We had a key.”

Turner rolled his eyes, “Then you trespassed. And stole because that key wasn’t yours. Regardless, you know damn well how I feel about you breaking the law.”

“Fine,” Shawn ground out, not wanting to admit that Jon had a point.

“Alright then,” Turner stood up, taking Shawn’s hand to pull the boy to his feet and pull him along so Jon could grab the brush. Given their history of Shawn taking off, he wasn’t going to give him a chance to make things any worse for either of them tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short update tonight as I am still recuperating from being sick and need to get some sleep. Given the response to the last update, I wanted to get something up.

“Where are we going? What’re you doing?” Shawn panicked, trying to pull away.

This was not the way things went. Shawn knew the routine, and this was not it. Everything took place in the living room. Jon had never taken him somewhere else to handle a punishment.

“Shawn,” Jon broke into the panicked boy’s thoughts and dropped his wrist, putting his hands on both of the teen’s shoulders, “We’re getting my hairbrush. That’s it. Then we’ll come back out here. We’ll take care of this, and it’ll be over. I swear.”

“I don’t-I don’t-I don’t-” Shawn couldn’t seem to finish that sentence, and Jon gave him a little shake. “I don’t want to.”

“I know,” he agreed, resuming the walk to his bedroom. They needed to get this over with. Hunter was freaking out, and he really didn’t need things to get any worse. “Not my favorite part of the day either, kid.”

As soon as he snagged the hairbrush off the dresser, he turned back around and walked out to the living room, sitting on the couch and gesturing to Shawn’s jeans. “Take ‘em down.”

“Jon, I’m real sorry, I swear,” Hunter apologized, eyes wide.

“I know,” Jon told him. “Doesn’t change this though. Go on.”

  
The teen began fumbling with the waistband of his jeans. He could tell by Jon’s tone that this was happening, but actually having to take his jeans down was a step too far. In spite of himself, he felt slightly relieved when Jon gently shoved his hands away, unbuttoning the jeans and tugging them down before upending the too slight boy over his lap.

“You know why we’re here,” Jon began lecturing, starting the spanking with his hand. 


End file.
